I Won't Let You
by scarlet700
Summary: When the love of your life is forced is forced into marriage, wouldn't you do everything in your power to help them? Tenten refuses to lose Neji to this woman and not even the Hyuga council will stop her from getting what she wants.


_**Author's note: I hope this will come out as cute as I see it in my head! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**I Won't Let You!**_

The sun was shining with an extreme heat and there were precisely ten birds singing a merry tune as they glided through the air. The streets were over crowed thanks to the stupid festival that would be lasting for two weeks and any normal person would sigh contently at this especially abnormal day, but the Hyuga prodigy wasn't normal and this wasn't a normal day. This was the worst day of his life and if he didn't find a certain weapon mistress then everything in his world would end. Even with his Byakugan activate, it was still very difficult to spot Tenten in this crowd, but finally he spotted her by the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

The impatient young man shoved and pushed through the crowd receiving many glares as he did so, but he didn't care. He just needed to get to his love right now. Something was wrong, very wrong. Frustration built up inside of him as his girlfriend seemed to only be going further and further away. Just as he came out on the other side, Tenten stood up and made her way into the crowd. Neji growled irritably. He had gone through all of the trouble of making his way to her only to watch her go in the opposite direction.

He groaned as someone stood on his foot and shot the little kid an ice-cold glare. He wasn't in the mood and something had to be done. He really needed to speak to Tenten and if this day carried on like this then he was surely only going to tire himself out before it was even 3pm. He clenched his fists and dove back into the sea of people only to feel a hand clasp down onto his shoulder and the one voice he REALLY didn't want to hear right now said, "MY ETERNAL RIVAL! HOW GOOD IT IS TO SEE YOU AT THE FESTIVAL."

"Hello Lee, excuse me, but I'm in a hurry." Neji said calmly. He would not lose his temper. He was a Hyuga after all and they were the best at controlling their emotions. The pale-eyed young man turned around only to bump into another man wearing the ridiculous green jumpsuit, "MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT NEJI. I'M GLAD I BUMPED INTO YOU LIKE TO JOIN LEE AND MYSELF AND SEE WHO CAN FIND THE MOST PEOPLE WEARING ORANGE."

"Not now, Guy-sensei." Neji said as he watched Tenten move deeper and deeper into the crowd and finally out of sight.

"COME NOW! THIS WILL PROVE TO BE ENTERTAINING." Guy said trying to persuade the stubborn Hyuga.

"I'm sorry, but I have other matters to attend to." Neji said excusing himself from the unreasonable game. Everyone knows that Neji would win because of his Byakugan anyway, so there was no point in him playing the game. He let out a silent growl and continued to push through the crowd. It was just his luck to get stopped by the two most annoying people in the entire village and get thrown off course. Now he had to find Tenten again, not to mention that he couldn't stand still without getting trampled on.

He reactivated his Byakugan and scanned the crowd, but she wasn't anywhere near this part of the village. Turning around to go search in another area Naruto popped into his line of sight and said, "Hey Neji, did you hear about Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Yes, Naruto, but I have no time to discuss this with you."

"But Neji I have something to ask you."

"Alright then, but please keep it brief." Neji said resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He could clearly see all of Naruto's chakra points and wished that he could just hit them and run away. Naruto was scratching his head like an idiot wasting what precious time he had left. He cleared his throat and said, "So you know that Hinata and I have been dating for a while now?"

"Yes Naruto." Neji said already knowing where Naruto was heading with this discussion.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be okay, if I married her?"

"Ask me tomorrow." Neji said and turned around on his heel to leave and over all the voices and noise of the festival heard Naruto shout, "Oh okay, but just remember to keep it in mind."

"Idiot." The young man said under his breath. He really didn't have time for anymore distractions and he had less than an hour to find his true love. He increased his range in sight and saw Tenten smelling some perfume on the other side of the street. He wondered how she moved so fast through this huge crowd, but brushed it aside. He had always known that Tenten was talented.

Not wasting any more time he jumped up onto the roofs. He ran in her direction. Tenten looked up as she felt the familiar chakra signature and smiled at her expressionless boyfriend. He made some slow signs with his hand and Tenten nodded understanding exactly what he meant by them. She jumped onto the roofs and followed Neji toward their old training field. They landed near the forest and Tenten said, "Neji, what's…"

Before she could finish her sentence his lips were against hers, dominating her mouth and his arms were around her waist pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck closing what little space they had between their bodies and smiled when her heart skipped a beat. Her body was heating up and she could feel the heat coming from Neji's body. He backed up against a tree and ran his hand up the small of her back receiving a satisfying moan from Tenten, causing him to move his lips faster. She gripped his shirt trying to bring them closer together and became very aware of his leg in between hers.

She pulled herself closer letting out a louder moan as presser was added to her lower regions. They part allowing her to come up for air, but Neji wasn't done yet. He moved his lips to her neck kissing all the way done to her clavicle bones. Tenten shivered with pleasure and sighed when he stopped and slid down onto the ground. She knew this meant their fun was done and that it was now time to talk.

She smiled as she tried to control her breathing. She loved hearing Neji out of breath and seeing his lips slightly swollen from their kissing, but most of all she loved it when Neji got like this: this desperation to be with her, to have their bodies close together, and to feel like they would never have to let go. Once he was sure that his breathing was equalled he said, "I'm getting married."

"Yeah… wait what?" Tenten shrieked.

"My uncle told me that the council has decided that I will be put in an arranged marriage. The wedding will be happening in two days. I wanted to give you your invitation personally." Neji said as he pulled out a purple envelope.

"But you can't marry someone."

"I have no say in this. As a branch member it is my duty to strengthen the clan." Neji said staring anywhere but her face. He felt so guilty. He had wanted to marry her and only her, but it was not meant to be. His fate was already decided for him, just like he knew it would be.

"But Neji… I love you."

"I love you too, more than you would know. I do not want this to take place believe me, I have tried everything to get out of this, but to no avail." Neji said as he stood up from the ground. He needed to get back to the Hyuga mansion. He wasn't supposed to leave in the first place, but his uncle was stalling for time. Hiashi had tried everything to get Neji out of this marriage as well, but even he, the head of the clan, could not change the elders' minds. The older Hyuga's were just too stubborn. Neji felt his heart ache with every step he took away from his beloved. As he came within five meters away from her he heard her voice call his name, "Neji…"

"Hm." Neji said turning around only to have her kiss him fiercely. He stumbled back two steps from the force, but quickly regained his posture and started kissing back. Slipping her tongue into his mouth it was her turn to dominate the kiss and Neji happily let her. Her lungs burned for oxygen and she part and breathlessly said, "I… wont l… let you."

"Thank… you Tenten." Neji said placing one last gentle kiss on her lips. This would be the last time he could kiss Tenten or be with her in any romantic or intimate way whatsoever, and it pained him to leave her. He had loved her for so many years, but now that didn't mean anything. He turned around and walked away leaving Tenten to stare at his back.

Tears were streaming down her face, but she couldn't help it. She just loved Neji so much. They constantly spoke of marriage and their future together when no one was around. The weapon mistress smirked at the thought that Neji would only open up to her, would only be himself around her. He trusted her completely and she returned that trust to him. A determination built up inside of the young lady and she made her way back to the festival. She needed help if her plan was going to work.

She was at Ichiraku Ramen stand in no time and with a huge smile on her face made her way over to all of her friends. They were all a year younger than her except for Lee and Neji, but they were good friends none the less. Sakura was the first to notice Tenten and her heavy breathing, "What's wrong Tenten?"

"I need your guys' help." Tenten said wiping away they tears. She hadn't noticed that she was still crying, but now was not the time to get emotional. Naruto slurped up the last bit of Ramen in his bowl and shouted, "Okay! Let's go and hear what you have to say."

"Do you know a place we can talk?" Ino asked placing her hand comfortingly on Tenten's shoulder.

"How about our old training field." Sasuke asked as he placed his chopsticks down on the counter.

"Yeah that could work." Naruto said slamming his fist into his open palm.

"Man, what a drag." Shikamaru said as he stood up slowly and followed the rest of the group to Team 7's old training field. So many good and bad memories were held in this place for not only Team 7, but also for the rest of the group. This was the place that Neji had first told Tenten of his love for her. The bun-haired girl's breath hitched and she sat down leaning against a tree. Everyone was staring at her waiting for her to speak up and tell them what the hell was going on. She wiped away her fresh tears and said, "Neji is being forced to marry someone he hasn't even met."

"What?" Ino yelled.

"But aren't you guys in love?" Sakura asked folding her arms stubbornly.

"Can't Neji just refuse?" Naruto asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, it's in the Hyuga tradition for the branch members to have an arranged marriage. It's a drag." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"Exactly." Tenten said.

"So what's your plan?" Sasuke said pushing away from the tree he had been leaning against previously. Everybody turned around to look at Sasuke like he was crazy, but Tenten understood him perfectly and was sort of amazed that he and Shikamaru were the only ones' who caught on so quickly. She smirked while saying, "Always the smart one, ey, Uchiha?"

"Hm." He said sounding sort of like Neji.

"SO YOUNG FLOWER OF TEAM GUY, WHAT IS YOUR PLAN?" Lee said jumping up with a sudden energy.

"How about we knock those elders into next week?" Naruto said throwing his fist in the air.

"You idiot that would just cause more problems." Sakura said while hitting him over the head. Everyone started laughing as Naruto grumbled about Sakura not hitting Lee over the head. The laughter died out and Tenten said, "I have a plan, but it has to involve all of you."

"Right." Every one said in harmony and listened to what the weapon mistress had come up with, smiling wickedly at her words.

_Friday 13__th__: Neji's wedding_

It was 5am and Neji was already up, he hadn't slept at all the night before and was completely worried. He didn't know if he would be able to get married to someone while Tenten was sitting and watching him. He felt incredibly useless and terrible. He should have not given Tenten her invitation. How could he have asked her to come watch him give himself to someone else after he promised her that they would be together forever no matter what?

There was a silent knock on the door and knowing that it could only be Hinata, the Hyuga prodigy said, "Come in."

"Neji, it's time to l… leave for th… the chapel." Hinata said blushing slightly at how Neji was looking at her. The young heiress was wearing a black dress that clung tightly to her figure and spread out at her knees. She looked like a princess from a fairy tale. He would never have guessed that Hinata could look so mature. He nodded once and straightened his bow-tie before leaving the room that would no longer be his after this wedding.

He arrived at the chapel exactly on time and waited in front of the altar. He could feel Tenten's presence inside the room and his stomach was churning very unpleasantly. He wondered what she was thinking and if she had been crying. He wondered if she missed him already like the way he missed her. He got an urge to turn around and look at her, but he fought the urge knowing that if he were to look at her he would never look away.

Suddenly the wedding march came on and all the people rose from their chairs to look at the bride. Neji turned around to see what she looked like. He had never seen her before not even in a photo, but his uncle had said that she was beautiful and he was right. Pandora had long black her down to the middle of her waist, bright purple eyes, and a petite hour-glass figure, but he didn't care. She was nowhere near as beautiful as Tenten. She smiled at him through her veil and the corner of his mouth twitched.

The ceremony was going straight of his head as he kept on glancing from his fiancé to Tenten. She kept on leaning over and whispering something to Ino, who then passed whatever message down the line. Before he knew it he said, "I do."

"I do." Pandora said after the pastor asked her some questions. The pastor closed his book and looked at the audience and said, "If any of you oppose speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I do." Sakura said standing up.

"We do." Naruto and Sasuke said standing up and smiling at the rest of the young group. All of a sudden the entire age group stood up and yelled, "We do."

Luckily this sparked a fire and everyone who was opposed to the marriage but was too afraid to speak up now stood up and voiced their disagreement. At the end of everything only the elders of the Hyuga clan were sitting down. Pandora folded her arms and said, "You love me, right Neji?"

"I must be honest with you, no I don't." Neji said and turned toward Tenten who moved out from the audience and was running toward Neji. Their lips found each other and they wrapped their arms around one another, showing everyone just how much they loved one another. Neji broke the kiss and said, "Now all we need is a ring."

"Hm?" Tenten said slightly confused. Neji brought out a ring from his pocket and got down onto one knee. Tenten's face went redder than a tomato as he asked, "Tenten, my love, will you marry me?"

"Of course." Tenten said and allowed the young prodigy to place the ring on her finger. He stood up and they were kissing in each other's arms. Tenten smiled into the kiss as she heard the pastor say, "Ladies and gentlemen I bring you Mr and Mrs Hyuga."

Everyone started clapping but the young couple couldn't hear or see anything that wasn't each other. They were finally together and would always be there for one another. The bun-haired girl broke the kiss and said, "I won't let you leave me."

"I would never dream of it." Neji said and pulled her in for another kiss.

_**Author's note: Sooooo… what did you think? Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
